Together Again - A Sheo Fic
by divergentsheo
Summary: They've been separated since filming ended, neither one wanting to be the first to call. Theo hopes she remembers what they were like on set, and off, when press rounds begin for the premier of Divergent. Sheo fluff, super cute.
1. Chapter 1

It's quarter past midnight in London, England where a young man rolls over in his bed for the umpteenth time. He knows he's going to have to get up in 5 hours and 45 minutes to start publicity, but at this point, sleep is the last thing on his mind. He knows she landed 2 hours ago and that she checked into the same hotel and that she's probably splayed gracefully over a king sized bed right next door. But what he doesn't know is whether or not she remembers the things they felt or the things they nearly said or the things that nearly happened. But he hopes that what he doesn't know turn out to be true.

The room is completely dark and all that he can see is the light coming from under the door, where the hallway is lit. It's silent too, he can hear nothing but his uneven breaths from his restless sleep. Until he hears a soft knock on his door.

"Theo?" a small voice breaks the silence. "Theo, are you awake?"

His heart leaps, as do his legs, throwing the blanket off of his shirtless body as he jumps out of bed. He could pick that voice in a crowd.

"Yeah, yeah," he calls breathlessly. "I'm up."

He pulls the door open and she's standing there, tired but still beautiful, dressed in the blue and white pyjamas she would often arrive on set in. Her hair had been cut short, he had only seen pictures, and there were dark circles around her eyes, but they still sparkled the same shade of hazel.

"Hey," she whispers, her eyes meeting his.  
"Hey," he breathes.

The air is silent, neither of them knowing what to say.

"You want to come in?" he asks, stepping aside to allow her through the door.

"I couldn't sleep," she admits, walking over to the end of his bed. "Sorry if I woke you."

He sits down next her on the mattress, feeling it sink under the weight of them.

"You didn't wake me," he says, unable to keep his eyes off of the girl next to him. "I couldn't sleep either."

She says nothing and looks down at her hands in her lap.

"How was your flight?" he finally says.

"Fine," she nods.

It's silent again, for what couldn't have been more than a minute, but feels like an hour for the two people sitting side by side in a dark room on an unmade bed.

"Theo, I-" she starts.

"I know," he nods. He takes her hand in his and she looks up at him. Though he can't see in the dark, tears threaten to roll down her cheeks.

"I've missed you," she says finally. His heart beats faster – those were the words he'd been dreaming she'd say. "I just never had a good enough excuse to call you. I knew I'd see you in a few months and I kept telling myself you didn't want to hear from me. You did want to hear from me didn't you?"

He squeezes her hand. "Everyday," he nods. "I hoped you'd call, or text or suddenly appear on my doorstep."

She doesn't say anything, but leans over and wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I just had to say that before tomorrow," she whispers. "I'll go now."

She stands to leave but he takes her by the hand. "Stay," he says. "I couldn't possibly sleep now, knowing you're right next door."

She turns back to him and smiles, even though the darkness prevents him from seeing it.  
"Okay," she whispers.

They both crawl to the top end of the bed and lie separately, not touching, just close enough to feel the warmth of the other person lying next to them. But slowly, they seem to fall closer together, until his arm is wrapped protectively around her waist and her head resting on his outstretched arm, nestled into his chest and shoulder.

"G'night, Shai," he whispers, pulling her closer.

They both drift off to sleep with no problems, Theo pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head as they pull the blanket over the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so exited about the reaction this has had already! 7 reviews on the first chapter, you're all so lovely! It was originally just going to be a one shot, but I just kept writing.. I don't really know where this is going and where it will end, I'm sorry. But I'm enjoying writing it and I love these 2 so so much. **

**Thank you for reading! Leave me some comments, they make me smile and inspire me to write more!  
xxx**

**Chapter 2**

The light streams in through the gaps in the curtains and it takes him a little while to remember where he is and why Shai is sleeping so peacefully in his arms. He smiles, realising that what happened the night before wasn't a dream and that the words he wanted to hear had actually come out of her mouth. The clock on the nightstand read 5:59, which meant that within the next minute the alarm would sound and disturb her. He pulled the cord that attached the clock to the power and rolled back over to face a still sleeping body in his bed. Even asleep, she was as gorgeous as she looked on red carpets.  
"Shai," he whispered. "It's time to get up, love."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she met his.  
"Morning," she whispered.

They lay together in silence for a few moments, eyes locked on each other with so much to say, but no voice to say it.

"I need to shower," she eventually says.

"Need some help?" He quips.

He grins as she throws a pillow at him, hitting him square in the bare chest. She smirks at him, but turns around and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he calls, pushing himself up and out of the bed.

"To shower, I told you."

"I've got a shower," he notes, pointing toward the bathroom.

"Theo.." she laughes. "I can't shower in your room and we both know why."

He rolls his eyes as she opens the door to leave, winking at her as she enters the hallway.

She has to give her eyes a moment to adjust to bright lights in the hallway before taking a few steps to reach her door. Her bed was made perfectly; she hadn't so much as sat on it before she'd snuck over to Theo's room. It'd been months since they'd seen each other and sure, she could have waited another 7 hours, but she didn't want to.

She showered quickly, as did he in the next room and they met again in the corridor, waiting for the lift to take them down to the lobby. They stood side by side, quietly, neither knowing what to say.

"What-"  
"We need to-"

They spoke at the same time. "You first," Theo nodded, as the lift arrived at the 117th floor.

"We need to figure out what's going on," She stated. "We can't pretend that we don't feel anything but we can't just, we can't just start-"

"I know," he nodded. "I thought I was getting over it until you turned up at my door last night."

"We don't even know what _it _is Theo," Shai pointed out.

He nods and they step into the lift, both reaching out to hit the number on the wall. They're fingers brush quickly and they both shiver at the touch of the other. They'd shiver like this almost every day on set; each time he had to catch her or each time she had to grab onto him but especially, when they had to film the kisses. Neither felt like they could enjoy those moments, because it was so forbidden to fall for co worker. Each time the butterflies appeared in her stomach she looked away and tried to focus on something, anything else. The next line she would say, the next step she would take, the next scene they would shoot. Anything; anything other than his eyes watching her or his hands touching her. And for him, each time the hairs on the back of his neck spiked up at the sound of her voice, or the feel of her body next to his, he'd have to think of something, anything else. He'd have to focus on the frowns of the crew, rather than the smile of the actress, or the sound of Neil's yells, rather than the song of her laugh.

They spend the rest of the lift ride in silence, but she could feel his eyes watching her and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She always did enjoy the way he'd stare at her, even if they were in public and everyone could see and even if they were sitting quietly alone, but especially if she turned suddenly and caught him mid-stare. So that what she did.

"What were you looking at?" she smirks as they step into the lobby. Usually he'd try to brush it off, 'nothing' he'd blush.

"You," he winks.

Her cheeks turn pink and hot, and he knows the effect he's had on her; he smirks and steps ahead, catching the eye of Veronica Roth in the middle of the lobby.

"Veronica!" he calls and pulls her in for a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?"

Shailene catches up and hugs Veronica tightly before she can answer Theo's question.

"How have you been?!" Shai cries, letting go of the woman and allowing her to hug Theo.

She smiles at the both of them and explains that she's been perfectly well, finalising the story of Theo's character and preparing herself for the madness that would come with the premier of the movie of her first novel.

"I know!" Shailene agrees. "It's going to be insane, man."

"It'll be insane, but I think the book fans will enjoy it," Veronica smiles. She assures the two that they were perfect for her characters and their onscreen chemistry portrayed the love story in the only way she could have imagined.

"On screen chemistry, hey?" Theo pipes up, his elbow nudging the short haired girl beside him.

She shoots him a glare, before turning back to smile at Veronica, promising they would have a proper catch up after the interviews that she and Theo were definitely late for.

Grabbing him by the elbow and marching toward the conference rooms set up for press, Shailene makes it very clear that they would have to be very wary of their movements.

"We can't go around encouraging people to believe we're…a thing, Theo," she says quietly, as if she's expecting a reporter to be recording the whole conversation.

"What does it matter, Shai?" he questions, his English accent getting stronger and stronger the longer he stays in his country. "They're going to report it anyway. We work well on screen and we're good mates, we get along and that's going to be obvious in interviews. They're going to write about it anyway."

She keeps her head down, listening to the words coming out of his mouth. She fiddles with her fingers until he takes both of her hands in his. Her eyes meet his and she nods, knowing that what he said was true and the more they try to construct their relationship in front of the press, the more complicated their situation becomes.

"And did I hear you call us _'a thing', _Shai?" he smirks. "What does that mean?"

She doesn't answer, partly because she doesn't know what to say but also because they were _definitely _late now.


End file.
